


"Open your eyes, silly."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [47]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza thinks that her feelings for Mirajane are one-sided, but she is quite spectacularly proven wrong.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"Open your eyes, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they fuck straight after, what of it

Erza was used to feeling uncertain around Mirajane, to losing her cool and falling easily into each and every trap that the She-Devil might provide. But this was different; more deliberate. They had shared a couple rushed kisses, and sometimes Mirajane’s hands wandered underneath the bar where she couldn’t be seen, but Erza had always chalked it down to female skin-ship. Her attraction towards Mirajane, and the overwhelming adoration that followed, was utterly one-sided. 

Or so she thought. 

“Mira?” Erza’s eyes widened, heart hammering painfully in her chest. Mirajane was lounging casually on Erza’s bed, which would have been normal enough, had she been wearing clothes. 

“Something the matter, Scarlet?” Something thick and dangerous dripped from Mirajane’s words, a stark contrast to her delicate voice. The use of her old nickname for Erza did little to help, and the redhead felt heat flood her cheeks, settle quickly in her crotch. 

Mirajane was wearing a bikini, but the top was unclasped and hung limply from the side of Erza’s mattress. The bottoms were a size too small, not quite able to cover the full curse of Mirajane’s ass. Erza had no idea what to do, so she panicked and turned away. She had wanted Mirajane for months now, and it was just now dawning on her that Mirajane might want her as well. 

“Heavens above - sorry Mirajane.” Erza didn’t know what she was apologising for, but it seemed the right thing to do. Behind her the mattress creaked as Mirajane shifted, and Erza gulped thickly. If she just turned back around, the bikini top would be on the floor and Mirajane - beautiful, sweet, incredible Mirajane - would be... 

“Really, Erza. If this isn’t okay please tell me.” Her voice had softened, wavering slightly. Erza hated the fact that she had caused that, only ever wanted to bring Mirajane happiness. 

“I just... I don’t understand. Why now?” Erza paused, the last words tumbling from her mouth in a broken whisper before she could stop them. “Why me?” 

She heard Mirajane take a long breath, exhaling it slowly moments later. Calming herself. "Because I love you, Erza." 

Mirajane said it so simply, as though it was the easiest truth of all. And maybe for Mirajane it was. But Erza was still frightened, unable to process emotions that were bigger than herself and the world she lived in. All Erza knew was that she felt something for Mirajane, something more than friendship or the companionship of the guild, and that was enough for her. For now. She wanted to reply, to explain where her head was with everything, but Mirajane didn't seem to expect anything in response. A hand pressed gently on Erza's shoulder, and the redhead gasped. She hadn't expected Mirajane to be so close - or so warm. 

"And because I couldn't wait for you forever." The tone was lighter here; teasing. The hand moved to cup Erza's chin, pulling her face with a strength that people often forgot Mirajane possessed. Erza closed her eyes and let the kiss happen, breathing in the sheer bliss of being with Mirajane. When their lips parted, Erza kept her eyes shut. 

"I want to be with you, Mira." Erza breathed. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to say."

There was a moment of silence, and then Mirajane ran a feather-light touch across Erza's lids and giggled. 

"Open your eyes, silly." 

Erza did. 


End file.
